The Legend Of Zelda: Ghost Of Zelda
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story: When Zelda has fallen into a deep sleep, only Link and Sasuke can reawaken her by killing Ganondorf.


The Legend Of Zelda: Ghost Of Zelda Prologue

(NOTE: ZELDA'S GHOST IS BLUE BY THE WAY. OH AND ALSO, THIS IS NOT A NEW LEGEND OF ZELDA GAME. THSI IS ENTIRELY FAN-MADE! I DO NOT OWN ZELDA. ZELDA GOES TO NINTENDO.)

Story:  
When Zelda has fallen into a deep sleep, only Link and Sasuke can reawaken her by killing Ganondorf.

The story begins with Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of The Uchiha Clan and his wife, Queen Zelda. Sasuke and Zelda had known each other and married at the age of 17. They have been married for 3 years and have been together for 3 years. No their parents did not arrange a marriage between Sasuke and Zelda. Sasuke and Zelda met and as soon as they became closer and closer, they fell in love and got married. However, 3 years have passed since Sasuke and Zelda had married. Our story begins with Zelda awakening from bed.

Zelda had woken up in the middle of the night and saw a green floating light floating right in front of her. She then slowly and quietly (hoping not to disturb Sasuke from his sleep) walked towards to where the light was going. Suddenly, when she got to a room, she now realized where she was. She was in the room to where The Master Sword stood on the pedestal. That was also the place that Sasuke and Zelda had married 3 years ago. All of a sudden, as she pricked her finger on a thimble that she had found, a wicked man from The Gerudo Desert named Ganondorf. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, at last I have found you... Princess Zelda... or should I say Queen Zelda!? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Ganondorf evily. "Ganondorf!? What are you doing here!? How did you get out of The Evil Realm!?" cried Zelda, shocked. "Let's just say... I killed the guardians the twin Hand Brothers, Crazy Hand, and Master Hand." said Ganondorf with an evil smile. "No! It's a lie! It's got to be a lie!" cried Zelda as she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Well I have proof!" cried Ganondorf as he showed the picture of Crazy Hand and Master Hand, dead at the hands of Ganondorf with the picture bloodstained... by him. Zelda then fell to the ground, sobbing. "How could you!? How could you!? They've been so helpful and so kind to me. How could you kill them!? Why!?" said Zelda, crying. "Well, Zelda. Now that they're dead, gone, and out of the way, it's time for you to come with me." said Ganondorf as he grabbed Zelda with his left hand and covered her mouth with his right hand. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Help! Help!" cried Zelda in a muffled voice. "It's too late my queen. Your precious Sasuke can't hear you as he has already fallen fast asleep... as you will too... ha, ha, ha... sweet dreams... Queen Zelda! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Ganondorf as he slammed an unconscious Zelda to the floor and disappeared back to his castle.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up only to find his beloved wife Zelda out of bed. "Zelda? Zelda? Zelda? Where are you?" asked Sasuke as he got out of bed. "Zelda? Zelda? Zel..." said Sasuke as he walked to the room where The Master Sword was only to find his beloved Zelda on the ground unconscious as she had fallen into a deep sleep. The thing was if Zelda was not reawakened by the hero and if Ganondorf was not defeated, then she would sleep for 100 years! Anyway, moving on. As Sasuke saw Zelda on the ground unconscious and who had fallen into a deep sleep, he ran to his beloved wife. "Zelda! Zelda? Zelda! Wake up! Zelda! Zelda, wake up! Come on... you can't do this to me Zelda. Come on... wake up... please wake up... no... you can't... I won't let you! ZELDA!!!!! NOOOOOOOO! Zelda... Zelda... Zelda... please come back... Zelda..." said Sasuke, crying as he believed his beloved wife dead. Suddenly, Zelda's ghost appeared out of her body. "Sasuke..." she said as her voice echoed. "Zelda...? Zelda!" cried Sasuke as he tried to kiss her but he only ended up going right through her as he gasped. "What... I can see you... I can hear you... but I can't feel you!" cried Sasuke. "Yeah. It seems only you and the maidens and those of The Royal Family and those connected with The Royal Family can see me." said Zelda. "But... how can you go back in your body so you can wake up?" asked Sasuke. "I can't Sasuke. Only if Ganondorf is defeated can I go back inside my body." said Zelda. "And if you can't...?" asked Sasuke. "Then there's 2 possibilities: 1.I'll be asleep for 100 years. 2.I'll be a ghost forever!" cried Zelda. "You mean... if Ganondorf isn't defeated... then I won't see you again?" asked Sasuke. "Well, you'll see me again Sasuke... but... all you have to do is to play my lullaby by using The Ocarina Of Time. So... who have you decided to call as the hero?" asked Zelda. "A boy... by the name of... Link. Zelda, I need you to go and find this Link and bring him here to me." said Sasuke. "Yes Sasuke." said Zelda as she floated away to Link's house in the village of Ordon.

As Zelda got to Ordon Village, she forgot that only those of and connected with The Royal Family can see her. "Hello? Hello! Can anyone see me? Look, I'm sorry to bother you all but do you know where I can find a boy named Link? Can anybody hear me!? Ugh! Isn't anyone listening to me? Oh right, they can't see me 'cause I'm a ghost!" cried Zelda as her voice echoed throughout the whole village. When Link was on his way to work at Ordon Farm and riding on Epona, he saw... her... Queen Zelda... as a ghost... wife of King Sasuke Uchiha. "Um... excuse me sir... but... are you Link?" asked Zelda. "Yes, I am." said Zelda. "Please to meet you Link! I'm Queen Zelda, husband of King Sasuke Uchiha. My husband had sent me here to help find you and to bring you back to the castle." said Zelda. "Uh... sure... Zelda. Just let me tell my boss where I'm going and to say goodbye to my friends." said Link. "Okay. Link, can I... can I come with you?" asked Zelda. "Sure! Hop on!" cried Link as Zelda got on Epona and sat right behind Link.

After Link said goodbye to his friends, he decided to pay his childhood friend, Ilia a visit. You see, Ilia had a secret crush on Link. So did Beth. But there's a rivalry between the two girls. "Oh... you're leaving. Where are you going Link?" asked Ilia, sadly. "I'm going to Hyrule Castle to help a friend." said Link as he got off of Epona. "I had a feeling... that you would leave the village... someday... Link... because you are different than the rest of us villagers. You carry the mark of The Triforce Of Courage on your left hand... do you not Link?" asked Ilia. "How do you know about that!?" cried Link, shocked. "You told me, remember?" asked Ilia. "Oh yeah. Ilia..." said Link as Ilia kissed Link with as his eyes widened in shock. She then hugged him with tears in his eyes as she said, "Link... promise me three things... first thing... no matter where you are in your journey, you won't do anything reckless... second thing... please come back... and third... just come home safely... you don't need to worry about me Link... I'll be fine... whenever you return... I'll be waiting for you..." said Ilia as she stopped hugging him. "Goodbye... Link..." said Ilia as Link got back on Epona. As Link left Ordon Spring, he said, "Goodbye... Ilia... I'll come back... I promise..." as he and Zelda left Ordon.

After Link and Zelda arrived at the castle, Link left Epona waiting outside. After they got to a few floors, they finally found Sasuke and Zelda's bedroom chamber. "Sasuke... I'm back." said Zelda. "Ugh! So... you're Link, huh? Allow me to introduce myself... I am Sasuke Uchiha, King Of Hyrule. I am also known as Zelda's husband. Zelda and I have been together for 3 years. We met and married at the age of 17 and are now 20. My wife Zelda... had a dream last night. In the dream, dark clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the village of Ordon... Link... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family Of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone... the legend goes like this... a long time ago... before time began, before the world had been formed, three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold that law. These three Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrules providence; and the place where the Triforce stood became a sacred land. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity.... if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... that is what has been told... so, the ancient Sages built The Temple Of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones. Did you understand well the story I just told you? That's great!I... I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come... we must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link... now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please! Thank you! I will protect The Ocarina Of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! Link... there is one more thing you need... The Master Sword. With The Master Sword that holds the blade of evil's bane, we can defeat Ganondorf once and for all! Now go and find The Master Sword, Link! I will wait here with Zelda's body. Zelda's ghost will go with you... just like she did when you first entered Hyrule Castle." said Sasuke as Link went to go to The Temple Of Time to get The Master Sword.

After Link got The Master Sword, he and Zelda returned to Sasuke and Zelda's bedroom. "We're back Sasuke!" cried Zelda. "Ah, very well done Link... I see that you now have The Master Sword. Good work." said Sasuke. "Uh... thank you... your Highness." said Link. "Heh heh, you don't have to call me that Link. Only those that are part of The Royal Family. Now, there are 4 more things I must tell you before we begin our journey to defeat Ganondorf and save Zelda. One thing is that while we're on our journey, we will be playing songs that will open to the temples. Second thing is that we must rescue 3 maidens that are trapped inside of the 3 temples: Princess Medli of the Ritos is trapped inside the Earth Temple. Queen Rutela of the Zoras is trapped inside the Fire Temple. And Tenten, an old friend of mine that lives in Konoha is trapped inside of the Wind Temple. Third thing is that while you and I are fighting enemies Link, Zelda will be possessing my body whenever we fight enemies. And last thing is that I will be teaching you a melody that has been passed down by the Royal Family. My role in Zelda's dream was to teach a melody to the one from Ordon. Zelda's nursemaid, Impa of the Sheikahs who is responsible for protecting Zelda has played this song ever since she was a baby... there is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully Link... memorize this song..." said Sasuke as he played Zelda's Lullaby on The Ocarina Of Time. "Oh. You don't have an Ocarina, Link. Here. Let me give one to you. You can keep The Fairy Ocarina for as long as you like!" said Sasuke, happily as Link played Zelda's Lullaby. "Wow, gee, uh... thanks Sasuke." said Link. "You're welcome Link. If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle. And you might want to get out of that farm outfit. Here are The Hero's Clothes that the Hero Of Winds had worn long ago. You brave lad... we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. Well, let's get going." said Sasuke. "Right." said Link as Zelda's ghost went inside of Sasuke's shirt. Before Zelda went inside Sasuke's shirt, she looked over at Hyrule Castle fearing that this would be the last time that she would ever see Hyrule Castle. "Goodbye.... Hyrule Castle." said Zelda.

(NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG PROLOGUE EVERYONE (DUE TO LONG SCENES BECAUSE I WANTED TO SHOW HOW ZELDA FIRST FELL INTO A DEEP SLEEP, HOW SHE BECAME A GHOST, HOW SHE MET LINK, AND OF HOW LINK MET SASUKE.) ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE!) 


End file.
